blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusher/Gallery/Season 4 (11-20)
Ninja Blaze S4E11 Crusher and Pickle come upon the dojo.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle see the ninjas.png S4E11 Blaze jumps and kicks a target.png S4E11 Crusher claims to do ninja stuff.png S4E11 Crusher "I'll show you".png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle reach the launcher.png S4E11 Crusher "I'm waiting".png S4E11 Pickle still can't push the lever.png S4E11 Pickle gives up.png S4E11 Crusher "Give it a little nudge".png S4E11 Crusher tries to push the lever.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle push together.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle fly into the air.png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle land in the launcher.png S4E11 Crusher realizes "Uh-oh...".png S4E11 Crusher and Pickle launched.png Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Crusher and Pickle coming up the block.png S4E12 Pickle spins and makes a snowball.png S4E12 Pickle "Don't you just love".png S4E12 Crusher prefers things that are hot.png S4E12 Crusher talking about hot things.png S4E12 Crusher spots something.png S4E12 Crusher awestruck.png S4E12 Crusher wearing a snowman costume.png S4E12 Pickle likes Crusher's snowman costume.png S4E12 Pickle asks Crusher about the snowman costume.png S4E12 Crusher explains his situation.png S4E12 Crusher sneaks over.png S4E12 Crusher's costume covers his eyes.png S4E12 Starla "What a strange-lookin' snowman".png S4E12 Crusher still losing control.png S4E12 Crusher heading for the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher slams against the hot chocolate table.png S4E12 Crusher starts leaving in the distance.png S4E12 Crusher desperately wants the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher cruising down the street.png S4E12 Crusher sings "A-B-C-D-E-F-G".png|♪ A-B-C-D-E-F-G ♪ S4E12 Crusher sings "Hot chocolate is all for me".png|♪ Hot chocolate is all for me! ♪ S4E12 Pickle appears in hockey equipment.png S4E12 Crusher startled by Pickle.png S4E12 Pickle "It's me".png S4E12 Pickle playing hockey.png S4E12 Crusher confused "You? Play hockey?".png S4E12 Pickle says "Sure".png S4E12 Crusher dressed in hockey equipment.png S4E12 Crusher unable to maintain his balance.png S4E12 Crusher slips.png S4E12 Crusher slides into the goal.png S4E12 Pickle "GOAL!".png|"GOOOOAAAALLLLL!!!" S4E12 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S4E12 Crusher stands up in shock.png S4E12 Crusher "I've gotta do something".png S4E12 Crusher "I know!".png S4E12 Crusher deploying an invention.png S4E12 Crusher makes a mean snow pun.png S4E12 Crusher leaves laughing.png S4E12 Crusher singing in the streets.png|♪ I want all the hot chocolate ♪ S4E12 Crusher sings "Hot chocolate, hot chocolate".png|♪ Hot chocolate, hot chocolate ♪ S4E12 Crusher sings "I want it all for me".png|♪ I want all the hot chocolate, I want it all for me! ♪ S4E12 Pickle skiis up to Crusher.png S4E12 Crusher startled by Pickle again.png S4E12 Pickle skis around Crusher.png S4E12 Crusher wearing skiing equipment.png S4E12 Pickle about to give Crusher a push.png S4E12 Crusher pushed forward.png S4E12 Crusher slides down the hill.png S4E12 Crusher approaches a pile of boxes.png S4E12 Crusher hits the boxes.png S4E12 Crusher hits more boxes.png S4E12 Boxes fall all over the place.png S4E12 Crusher hits even more boxes.png S4E12 Crusher jumps off a box.png S4E12 Crusher jumps over some boxes.png S4E12 Crusher about to hit some trash cans.png S4E12 Crusher crashes into the trash cans.png S4E12 Crusher dazed "Why me?".png|"Why me?" S4E12 Crusher in the forest.png S4E12 Crusher approaching the snow hill.png S4E12 Crusher "Just a little farther".png S4E12 Crusher jumping for joy.png S4E12 Crusher startled by Pickle yet again.png S4E12 Crusher "What are you doing?".png S4E12 Pickle "Doesn't this look like fun?".png S4E12 Pickle "You should try it".png S4E12 Crusher dressed as a figure skater.png S4E12 Crusher unable to skate well.png S4E12 Crusher slipping up.png S4E12 Crusher spins rapidly.png S4E12 Pickle "And the judges score it...".png S4E12 Crusher stands up.png S4E12 Crusher hears Blaze's horn again.png S4E12 Crusher "It can't be".png S4E12 Crusher puts his hat back on.png S4E12 Crusher "I need something to stop that guy!".png S4E12 Crusher "Better yet".png S4E12 Crusher's bag opens again.png S4E12 Crusher's bag shining.png S4E12 Crusher reaches the hill.png S4E12 Crusher starts climbing the hill.png S4E12 Crusher chanting "Hot chocolate!".png S4E12 Crusher about to get the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher almost to the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher doesn't see the others behind him.png S4E12 Monster Machines zoom past Crusher.png S4E12 Crusher slips back down the hill.png S4E12 Crusher hits a tree.png S4E12 Crusher looks like Santa Clause.png S4E12 Crusher depressed.png S4E12 Blaze presents Crusher his own hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher "For me?".png S4E12 Crusher mentioning his "not-so-good stuff".png S4E12 Blaze "It's always more fun".png S4E12 Crusher takes the hot chocolate from Blaze.png S4E12 Crusher thanks Blaze for the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher drinks the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher "Mmm!".png S4E12 Crusher overjoyed.png S4E12 Crusher inadvertently reverses.png S4E12 Crusher backs into the tree.png S4E12 Snow falls on Crusher again.png S4E12 Crusher with snow on his head.png S4E12 Crusher drinks the hot chocolate again.png S4E12 Crusher "I love snow days".png|"I love snow days." Construction Crew to the Rescue Officer Blaze The Flying Lion Royal Rescue S4E16 Crusher comes upon Pickle.png S4E16 Pickle "I sure do".png S4E16 Pickle "Have you ever thought".png S4E16 Crusher "Me? A knight?".png S4E16 Crusher "I'd be a great knight".png S4E16 Pickle "You sure would".png S4E16 Pickle guiding Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle presenting helmets.png S4E16 Crusher excited about the helmets.png S4E16 Pickle mentioning the helmets, Crusher stops him.png S4E16 Crusher shuts Pickle up.png S4E16 Crusher "Sir Crusher picks his own helmet".png S4E16 Crusher selects a helmet.png S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel brave".png|"You'll feel brave!" S4E16 Crusher "Brave!".png|"Brave!" S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel strong".png|"You'll feel strong!" S4E16 Crusher "Strong!".png|"Strong!" S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel like dancing".png|"You'll feel like dancing!" S4E16 Crusher "Dancing!".png|"Dancing!" S4E16 Crusher confused at what Pickle said.png|"Wait, what?" S4E16 Helmet drops over Crusher.png S4E16 Helmet playing dance music.png S4E16 Crusher dancing uncontrollably.png S4E16 Crusher humming to himself.png S4E16 Pickle "back for another helmet?".png S4E16 Crusher refuses to get another helmet.png S4E16 Pickle "so last century".png S4E16 Pickle guides Crusher again.png S4E16 Pickle presenting shields.png S4E16 Crusher checking the shields out.png S4E16 Crusher stops Pickle's explanation again.png S4E16 Crusher "Sir Crusher chooses his own shield".png S4E16 Crusher selects a shield.png S4E16 Pickle agrees with Crusher's choice for a shield.png S4E16 Pickle "It's shiny".png|"It's shiny..." S4E16 Crusher "It's shiny".png|"It's shiny!" S4E16 Pickle "It's strong".png|"It's strong..." S4E16 Crusher "It's strong".png|"It's strong!" S4E16 Pickle "It kisses".png|"It kisses..." S4E16 Crusher "It kisses".png|"It kisses!" S4E16 Crusher confused.png|"Wait, what?" S4E16 Shield starts kissing Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle "It's a kissing shield!".png S4E16 Crusher retreats from the kissing shield.png S4E16 Pickle "Come one, come all".png S4E16 Pickle giving a third welcome.png S4E16 Crusher refusing to go back.png S4E16 Pickle announcing something behind Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle reveals swords.png S4E16 Crusher excited about the swords.png S4E16 Crusher checking the swords out.png S4E16 Crusher selects a sword.png S4E16 Pickle agrees with Crusher's sword choice.png S4E16 Pickle "It's big".png|"It's big..." S4E16 Crusher "Like me!".png|"Like me!" S4E16 Pickle "It's powerful".png|"It's powerful..." S4E16 Crusher "Like me!" 2.png|"Like me!" S4E16 Pickle "It lays eggs".png|"It lays eggs..." S4E16 Crusher "Like me!" 3.png|"Like me!" S4E16 Crusher completely flabbergasted.png|"Wait, what?" S4E16 Sword revealed to have chicken feathers.png S4E16 Chicken sword annoying Crusher.png The 100 Egg Challenge Blaze and the Magic Genie The Midnight Mile S4E19 Crusher under a spotlight.png S4E19 Blaze's grand entrance.png S4E19 Blaze jumping into the spotlight.png S4E19 Monster Machines under spotlights.png Ninja Soup Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Crusher waving to the crowd.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Crusher "I can play truckball with my eyes closed!".png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E2 Crusher gets a big stick.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E19 Crusher speeds into the giant loop.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Crusher utterly disgusted at the grass food.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E19 Crab pops out of Crusher's sandwich.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Crusher "Now this looks like".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E12 Crusher slides into the goal.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries